The Spark of My Life
by Aishiteru Kagamine Len 02
Summary: And our story begins here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters here. **

Rustling leaves, footsteps, chatter, laughters, fills the air. A boy with hazelnut gaze looked from right to left, observing his surroundings as he walked in silence. A content sigh escaped from his pale pink lips when his gaze caught a sight of a young boy held into a deep embrace by his parents. He immediately shifted his gaze elsewhere to avoid the painful memories, suppressing his tears within him.

He never knew what its like to be loved, cared, nor happy. He never knew how it feels like to have a family nor friends. He isolated himself and locked himself up behind the bars of solitude. But, he doesn't want to be pitied either. So, he covers his loneliness by beating other people up.

Some people even called him a delinquent because of his actions. But he didn't care what they think. To him, people's judgements are just bullshit. A stack of bullshits that could determine people's image without even knowing how they really are.

Concluding every thing as if they know everything.

He gritted his teeth at the thought. His hands formed into a fist subconsciously. The anger, hatred, sorrow, and rage boiled up inside him, waiting for the right time to burst. Ignoring his previous thoughts, he continued his walk towards a building that he shall be attending from now on.

A place known as school.

He placed his hands in his pocket and lowered his head, not wanting to see any other things that would ruin his morning. unbeknownst to him, a blue haired-teen was walking right in front of him in slow pace. The chestnut haired teen fasten his pace subconsciously due to his anger that boiled up inside him.

It happened in a blink of an eye. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground next to a blue haired-teen, groaning in pain as he rubs his forehead. Suddenly, his head ached, giving a stinging sensation all over his head. A small moan escaped from his lips as he held his head in pain.

The blue haired-teen shifted his blue gaze towards the chestnut haired boy. Regaining his senses, he immediately stood up and dusted himself off.

"G-Gomen! I-I wasn't looking w-where I was g-going! I'm sorry! A-Are you o-okay, kid?"

He offers him a hand, hoping that the kid would accept his apology. And in response, he simply slapped his hands. The blue haired-teen swallowed a knot in his throat, retreating his hands to his side, his blue gaze reflected the feeling of guilt and confusion. He watched as the chestnut haired boy stood up as his hazelnut gaze bore into his blue gaze. In people's eyes, the chestnut haired boy's gaze could've passed as a deathly glare, but to the blue-haired teen, he saw loneliness, sadness, and solitude.

"Just watch where you're going, weirdo! I'm not a kid by the way, you egghead! I'm a 10th grader!"

The blue haired teen watched him snap, throwing insults at him in every sentences. Tears developed in his eyes as he pushed his square framed glasses up. The chestnut haired teen ceased his voice and looked at the blue haired teen wipe away his tears as small sobs came out from his lips.

"H-Hey! A-Are you ok? Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I-I'm supposed to say sorry! I'm the one that bumped into you anyway! Hey! Stop crying!"

The blue haired teen wiped away all of his tears and suppressed his sobs as it finally ceased, replaced with small hiccups as his breathing gradually stabilizes. He shifted his gaze to meet a pair of hazelnut orbs. A small spark of interest ignited inside him as he stared at those hazelnut irises.

"I-Its okay. Its my fault too.. I was thinking about something, I didn't even notice that you were there. G-Gomen, ne?"

A small relieved sigh came from the chestnut haired teen's lips. A small smile graced his lips as he shoved a hand in front of the startled blue haired teen. His child-like figure gave an innocent aura, which made the blue haired teen blush at the sudden change. At that very moment, he thought he was a bipolar.

"The name's Yata! What's yours? By the way, our uniform's the same! You're enrolling Shizume High School too?"

The blue haired teen watched Yata's hand, referring to a handshake. He gulped and shook his hand hesitantly. He, once again, swallowed a huge knot in his throat as cold sweat developed in his temples.

"I'm... Fushimi Saruhiko. Yes, I go to Shizume High School... too. N-Nice to meet you, Y-Yata-san. Y-You can call me anything you want... really, mayb-"

"Saru."

"..."

"OK! SARU IT IS THEN! Let's go! We're gonna be late, Saru!"

Saru and Yata fastened their pace as they ran into the train station that takes every student body to one destination,

Shizume High School.

Along the journey, both teens kept silent. Not knowing what to say, they decided to say none. Yata, being the short-tempered person he is, suppressed the urge to launch a conversation with a stranger he just ran into. He wasn't the friendly type, neither was he a silent type. He enjoys beating people into pulps, but when it comes to silence, it has always pissed him to the core.

Silence means nothing. Silence means empty. Silence means boredom. Silence had never been something he could handle. But Yata isn't the talkative type either. It's confusing for others to understand him, but aside from that, Yata is pretty much fine with everything. He didn't even bother to make friends in the beginning. He's a carefree person as one may say.

As for Fushimi Saruhiko,

His life was pretty much depressing, lonely, and engulfed with silence. His shadow is the only thing he has as company. Never had he interacted with others unless its necessary and thus, people concluded that he was just the type of person who wants to be alone.

Nobody bothered to acknowledge his existence. Nobody cares.

Fushimi gripped his seat at the thought of his depressing life. A low growl came out from his lips, in which Yata didn't fail to notice. Fushimi kept his face as blank as possible, avoiding any eye contact , avoiding any unnecessary interactions, avoiding reality.

Yata watched his companion across him. A small spark of curiosity ignited within him, making the urge of launching a conversation bigger than it was before.

"Saru!"

The blue haired teen jumped at the sudden call out, stopping his train of thoughts. He looked up and saw a pair of hazelnut orbs, glinted with curiosity and annoyance. When it comes to confronting people, he would rather jump off an aeroplane.

"Y-Yes, Y-Yata-san?"

The chestnut haired teen stared at him. He slightly narrowed his eyes, in which Fushimi presumed he was deep in thought about something. This made him slightly nervous, thus making him blush a little. Yata immediately jerked back at Fushimi's sudden expression. He was confused, curious, and annoyed at the same time.

"What's up? You look so depressed! Lighten up already!"

Fushimi cringed at the sudden impact of Yata's knuckles with his shoulder. As one may say, it was known as a friendly nudge, but for Fushimi, it was a punch to him.

"Y-Yata-san, a-are you mad at m-me?"

"EH!? What makes you say that!? I'm over it man! Just deal with it! Its fine!"

"T-Then... w-why did you punch m-me?"

"... Eh?"

Yata took a moment to understand Fushimi's question, processing it in his mind, unable to comprehend what it meant. He looked at Fushimi, who's currently rubbing his shoulder as he cringed a little. He thought about it again and decided to answer :

"Punch what?"

A moment of silence fills the air. Fushimi sweatdropped at Yata's answer.

"... Y-Yata-san, y-you just punched me all the sudden on m-my shoulder.."

After a minute of pure silence, Yata's laughter broke it. He laughed so hard, it startled Fushimi.

"That wasn't a punch you idiot! That was like a... Friendly nudge thingy whatever! Hahahaa!"

Fushimi watched as Yata began to laugh harder and harder. He watched as Yata's hair fell onto his face gracefully, as his voice of laughters fills the air. He just noticed that Yata was actually a beautiful boy. His soft-looking chestnut hair, his pale pink lips, his perfectly white teeth, and his slighty tanned skin. He was... perfect.

After his laughter ceased, his eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of hazelnut orbs. Fushimi subconciously let out a small but genuine smile at the view before him. He can't help but smile at his hazel orbs that reflects such innocence and spirit.

Yata tilted his head aside in confusion at his companion's behaviour. He can't help but blush at the sight of his companion's smile. It held warmth, it was sincere, and it was a genuine smile. Yata immediately shifted his gaze elsewhere, not wanting to behave wrongly in front of his companion.

Fushimi's smile grew wider at Yata's reaction. He stared at his chestnut haired companion dreamily as he came to realize one thing...

I finally found the spark in my life.

**Review please. Constructive criticism is ore than welcomed. **

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N : This is a special chapter for Valentine's day ^^ Enjoy! **

_CLICK! _

Fushimi stiffled a yawn as he threw away his covers onto the wooden floor. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he adjusted his blurry visions. Flashes of his dreams appeared in his mind. A smile crept onto his face at the thought of his dream. What's in his dream was enough to make him happy, enough to make him smile, and enough to get rid of his loneliness.

Its silly to think that a dream can make someone smile.

Dreams are just dreams. They are figments of our thoughts combined with our imaginations, creating a whole a new imaginary dimension. His trains of thoughts stopped abruptly as his phone rang. He was quiet suprised that somebody actually called him. Never in his life has anyone called nor texted him, let alone talk to him. Putting his glasses in place, he grabbed his phone and unlocked it. The light of the screen reflected on his glasses, showing the caller's ID as it reads

Yata.

Not wanting to make his friend waiting, he picked it up and held it close to his ear. Taking deep breath and releasing it at once, he greeted his friend on the other line,

"Ohayou, Yata-san. What can I help you with?"

"SARU! Where the hell are you!? We're gonna be late, idiot! "

Fushimi groaned at Yata's booming voice through the phone. His ears felt they were about to go deaf at that very moment. He took a deep breath and held his phone a few inches away from his ear.

"Yata-san, I'm at home and its 6 o'clock in the morning. We still have much time to-"  
"Just get you lazy butt over here! Its freezing! HURRY! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT ANY LONGER SARU!"

_BEEP! _

Before he could even reply, Yata hung up, leaving him confused and curious at the sudden call. He took another glance at the alaram on his bedside table as it reads 6.15 AM.

_'Yata-san is a morning person all the sudden. I wonder what's going on.'_ He thought.

For no apparent reason, his gaze trailed off to the calendar. 14th February was marked with red pen in a circular motion, meaning that 14th February is an important date. _'But what?'_ He didn't remember marking that date, especially the reason why he even marked that date. Confusion takes over and he decided to let it slide and perhaps ask Yata, his friend.

It has been days after they met and they've grown quiet close to each other as well. Fushimi would always sit alone at class, cafeteria, etc. But Yata would always come over and accompany him. The reason why he did that was still a mystery for Fushimi. Surely Yata was much more popular among the pupils for his high self-esteem, making him adored by many, but Fushimi never understood why Yata would still hang out with him even though he has lots of other friends waiting for him.

Then came the day when they were having lunch at the rooftop on routine, but on that very day, Fushimi did something beyond they routine.

He asked Yata a question.

A question that he's been dying to ask.

A question that could relish the curiosity within him.

"Yata-san, why are you always accompanying me? Don't you think I'm a loner or some sort?"

The question sounded rather silly to others, but to Fushimi, it was a serious question. He had to take out every courage he had to ask that simple question he's been dying to know. Yata swallowed his vegetables and stared at him quizzically as if the answer has been in front of him all along. A small, childish smile graced his lips as he nudged Fushimi's shoulder lightly, before saying :

"EH? Because you're my friend, Saru! That's what!"

Fushimi's pupils immediately widen, small tears of joy developed in his eyes, making his blue orbs shiney and glittery. A smile came into the blue haired teen's lips. He murmed something, barely inaudible, but Yata had never failed to notice his friends behaviour as he said,

"Yata-san, arigatou..."

"Heh! Don't mention it! You're my friend, and friends never leave each other, right?"

Fushimi's smile grew wider. Those words may sounded like nonsense to other's, but within his ears, he heard affection and care. He felt it. He finally felt it. All of his loneliness, solitude, sorrow, washed away by a simple sentence that came out from somebody who actually cares about him, acknowledging his existence. He felt free, alive, and... happy.

Both teens continued their lunch in silence, unbeknownst to the chestnut haired teen, his companion was over-joyed to even hold that feeling. The smile never left his lips, instead they grew wider.

And so, they continued their day as it is.

That's when 14th February came.

Fushimi's eyes widen, he regained his memories on why he had marked that date.

_He _was the reason why he had marked that date.

_He_ was the reason why he smiles more often.

And _he _was the one who truly cares about him.

Without a minute to spare, he immediately took a quick bath, made toast and went straight to the train station where his fellow mate would be waiting for him.

His heart beats faster and faster as he approached the train station. His eyes caught a sight of a chestnut haired teen, eyes on the phone, one hand in his pocket, leaning on the wall, and an expression of annoyance could easily be seen on his face.

"Yata-san! Gomen! I was caught up with my mind, so-"

"SARU! Its freeeezzziiinnggg hereee! Let's just go already!"

"Um... O-Okay."

They went to the train and sat across each other. Fushimi held onto the strap of his bag due to his nervousness. Yata noticed it but chose to ignore it, pretending not to know about the nervousness his friend was radiating. Fushimi looked out to the window, students were still outside, getting in line before going inside the train. While waiting for the train to go off, Fushimi used this opportunity to talk to Yata.

"Y-Yata-san.." Fushimi looked up to meet Yata's hazel orbs. His heart stopped at the sight. He felt like he was about to pass out at the view.

"Hm? What is it Saru?" Fushimi's heart beats faster. He suppressed the urge to hyperventilate in front of his friend to make things less awkward.

"H-Happy valentines day..."

And there he had said it.

There was a moment of silence. Pink hue immediately dusted Yata's cheeks. The hazel gazed teen glanced outside the window and sighed dreamily at the view of the sky before him, trying to shake away the funny feeling swirling inside him. Yata didn't know what that feeling was, but it only appears when he's around Fushimi. Leaving Fushimi alone crossed his mind once, but he didn't want to do that. Fushimi was his friend, and friends never leave each other. He kept his gaze on the window, hiding his flushed face from his friend, not wanting any misunderstanding between them. He smiled shyly to himself and replied,

"Happy valentines day to you too, Saru!"

**Reviews please? ;) **

**More reviews, faster updates. **

**Simple as that. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it ;)**

**Constructive criticism are more than welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I Don't own any of the characters here. Wish I do though...**

**A/N : Terribly sorry for the late update. I've been having a writers block. Anyway, enjoy, hope you like it.**

**Review ok? **

Breeze of the wind blew lightly through his face as he lie on the concrete floor. His hazelnut gaze filled with content and a small spark of irritation. Munching on his bread thoughtfully, he failed to notice a pair of cobalt eyes watching him from afar, observing him thoroughly and quietly. Swallowing the last piece of bread, he sighed happily. What's left beside the chestnut haired teen was a milk.

Yata sat up and glared at the milk, mumbling inaudible curses as he did. Fushimi sweatdropped at Yata's hatred for milk. Fushimi noted silently in his mind, _'Yata-san hates milk'_ among the list of things about Yata stored within his mind. It's not like he was stalking him, he was just 'following him'.

Fushimi followed the chestnut haired teen's gaze and found that he was still staring at the milk with full of disgust. A small spark of amusement ignited within him. The temptation to actually play with him and his 'hatred' was far too much for him to withstand.

"Saru! How long are you planning to space out like that and what the hell are you doing there!? Are ya hiding from me or something?!"

The chestnut haired teen caught Fushimi off guard. Fushimi immediately jumped and let out a small yelp in the process. Yata stared at him rather oddly. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Fushimi tried to regain his composure.

"I-I was... Um.. Oh yes. Now I remember."

Irritation and annoyance swam up to the surface of Yata's hazel irises. His eyes twitched angrily whilst grinding his teeth.

"Well? What is it!? You're making me curious, dammit!"

"Well, I was here to ask you something Yata-san.."

Yata raised an eyebrow, hazel irises reflected curiosity and annoyance.

"..Ok, what is it Saru?"

"Yata-san, you never told me your full name. What is it?"

Hazel irises widen with surprise and Fushimi could've swore he saw a spark of embarassmant for second there. This time, Yata was caught off guard. Pink dusted his cheeks and Fushimi found it somehow amusing and confusing about why his friend was acting strangely at the question.

_'It was a simple question, right?'_ Fushimi thought.

"What's the matter, Yata-san?"

Yata snapped his head up, as if he was pulled back into reality. He then immediately flailed his arms in front of him, cheeks as red as a tomato.

"I-Its nothing, Saru! I-I w-was just.. Um.. Y-You wanna k-know m-my full n-name?"

Fushimi nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow as he did. Tired of all the commotion, Fushimi took a seat beside Yata, pushing the cardboard milk towards Yata as he did. It truly surprised him that Yata didn't scold nor hit him for that. He was expecting for some kind of response but as he waited, he received none.

Curious and annoyed at the same time, Fushimi decided to have a look at Yata.

"W-What Saru?"

"Your name Yata-san. What is it?"

Yata gulped under the intense stare of cobalt irises boring through his hazel ones. He felt like his pride was in danger as Fushimi's cobalt irises squinted, showing how impatient he was getting. Soon, the pressure from the tensity in the atmosphere got the better of him and he decided to break it.

"F-Fine! But don't you dare laugh or even tell anyone! Got it?!"

Fushimi's didn't even hide his expression, amusement was written all over his face already. Yata watched his blue-haired friend smirk lightly at his response. He scowled and muttered a few curses, earning a confused stare from Fushimi.

Then Yata took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Fushimi, noticing the changes on Yata's attitude, thought that Yata is going to tell him his full name. So, Fushimi listened carefully to Yata, not wanting to miss a word.

"M-My name is... Yata..."

After a long pause, Fushimi raised an eyebrow once more. _'That's it? Yata is his name?'_ As he was about to ask his chestnut haired friend, Yata muttered something barely inaudible. But if course, Fushimi didn't fail to notice. He heard it loud and clear.

"... M-Misaki..."

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So your name is Yata Misaki?"

Yata's eyes shot open, a burst of energy kicking in, he stood up and glared at Fushimi.

"What?! What's wrong with that, Saru?!"

Fushimi watched Yata cursing multiple times, throwing insults at him like rain drops. A smile crossed his lips.

"I think that's a beautiful name, Mi-Sa-Ki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shut up ya goddamn monkey!"

Fushimi earned a numerous hits from Yata. The blue haired teen simply laughed at his chestnut haired friend's reaction.

_'How cute, Misaki..'_


End file.
